


Phantom Potter

by Genuka



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bunny Farm Escapee, Child Neglect, Gen, Ghosts, Master of Death Harry Potter, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Potter Luck, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, may you live in interesting times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Jazz Fenton watched in horror as yet another of their parent's inventions hurt her little brother. Something inside her snapped and she started plotting. Enough was enough. They were leaving. Convincing Danny to possibly leave Amity Park was going to be tricky but then again it had been tricky to keep her son Harry alive in that one life while another life had her getting rescued by that same son from a troll. If necessary she would knock Vlad on his ass and see if she couldn't remind him of being both Severus Snape and Voldemort. Waking Danny up to the memories of Harry Potter was something that couldn't be risked without dire circumstances... and a trip to talk to Clockwork.





	1. The Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msblackroseofdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msblackroseofdeath/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [crankypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypants/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [Wishfull_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfull_star/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is likely going to be a very long term project since I don't normally work in this fandom. Do not be surprised if there are long stretches of time between updates.
> 
> * * *

The redheaded teen genius Jasmine Fenton watched in horror as her little brother was hit with multiple high level blasts of electricity that would kill a normal human. Something inside her _snapped_ , as Danny started to fall to the floor when the power was finally cut, forcing her to catch him. Her furious glare barely kept their oblivious parents back as she tended to her barely breathing brother. The cold slowly leaking from her brother's ice based ghost core told her that he was badly hurt and that allowing their ghost obsessed parents near him would mean his final death.

"Danny and I are going to school. We need lunch money since it clearly isn't safe to approach the kitchen or the lab door in the kitchen," Jasmine informed them both coldly, her voice a furious hiss.

Maddie, always the more controlled and intelligent of the two parents, dug out some money and handed it over. She instinctively sensed that any attempt to help or otherwise intervene with her two offspring would be unforgivable at this juncture. To her eye Danny looked groggy and in some pain but otherwise unharmed. As a result she didn't argue with her eldest in getting her son away from the equipment that had just hurt him. Jack was still fiddling with the erratic equipment, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, completely oblivious to the stand off between the women of the family.

Jazz wasted no time in hustling the pair of them out of the house despite it being an hour before they had to leave for school. Dazed blue eyes barely tracked the brilliant orange shaded red hair of his sister as Danny was hustled out the door and into her car.

"What's this?" Desiree, the genie wishing ghost, watched them leave the house in curiosity.

Danny's halfa, half ghost-half human, status was as much of an open secret among the ghosts as Vlad "Plasmius" Masters own halfa status. To see the teenage halfa hero so weakened and willingly leaving the relative safety of the ghost fortified building was unsettling. To see the _sister's_ absolute _fury_ as she gently helped her brother into the car was even more disturbing. Just the week before she had snuck into the human world while the heroic brat was distracted saving his clone-sister Dani. Whatever had hurt the ghost boy could potentially destroy most of the rest of the less powerful ghosts.

"Whichever one of you is hanging around invisible I need you to take a message to Clockwork," Jazz announced casually as Danny finally slipped into unconsciousness in his car seat. Desiree froze fora moment before reluctantly approaching and making herself more human like before dropping her invisibility as she floated slightly above the ground nearby.

"Why would I deliver a message to the Time Master for _you_?" Desiree scoffed arrogantly.

"Fine, then fetch Death and tell him his master is hurt but still sleeping," Jazz shot back sharply, irritation bleeding through her tone. "I just thought you would be more willing to tell Clockwork, his official ghost guardian, that Danny needs him. Of course I'll need to inform Death that his master from another life was dying because some ghost wouldn't play messenger. Maybe Plasmius will be able to save him in time?"

"And how, exactly, am I to use the portal if the latest danger did this to him?" Desiree asked in her own irritation, jabbing a finger at Danny and his condition. Messing with either Clockwork or Lord Death was bad news. If she needed one of them it was best to play messenger as fast as possible and stay away from the situation until it all blew over no matter what was going on.

"Go underground and come up behind the portal off to one side before moving into the lab and scooting through the portal," Jazz said sharply. It wasn't like the lab its self was actually ghost proof, just the hunting and examination equipment.

Desiree nodded sharply and sunk into the ground to obey. She was secretly grateful that the knowledgeable teen had not "wished" for her compliance. For that she would inform both the Time Ghost and several of the ghost boy's allies. The confusing reference to Death's Master would only be mentioned to Clockwork. Every ghost had their secrets after all.

"What am I going to do with you Danny? My son first, my best friend next, and now my brother who might as well be my son but still a trouble magnet drawn into impossible situations," Jazz sighed. She quickly got them moving, heading her car straight for the Mayor's Office.

"Miss you can't park there," a police officer complained as Jazz parked on the steps up to town hall.

"Get the Mayor. Tell him we have a problem regarding ghost halfas!" Jazz snapped at the poor officer before worriedly checking on her still unconscious brother. Realizing the situation might be above his pay grade the officer sent someone nearby running for the Mayor while he stayed with the two teens. In almost no time Vlad was at Jasmine's side checking Danny expertly.

"What happened?" the tall wiry man with silver hair tied back in a pony tail at the base of his skull asked quietly. The two of them were taking careful care of the downed hero in his human form. Both ignored the crowd of gathering people in favor of their patient.

"Mom and Dad have a new _security invention_ ," Jazz spat, trying not to cry. "If he were normal he would be dead. Seeing it nearly finish the job the portal did unlocked my memories from two previous lives. He passed out as soon as I got him in the car and hasn't woken up since. I sent the wishing ghost that was lurking around after Clockwork as his ghost guardian. Vlad, this is the last straw. Danny will hate it but you need to take custody of us."

"Damn," Vlad said, cursing properly for once. His normal cursing trend of random sweet things was not enough to adequately describe the situation.

"We have paramedics on the way sir," the officer from before reported.

"Good, I might be able to use their supplies to help my godson," Vlad told the man curtly. He never once looked away from his godchildren.

"Vlad, as Danny's medical proxy since Sam and Tucker aren't here I give you permission to reveal his _special_ medical condition should you deem it necessary," Jazz told him forcefully. Vlad Masters studied his goddaughter for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Officer, start the paperwork for a child abuse case against the parents of two minors. Make sure to indicate that I, as their godfather, have taken custody on suspicion of attempted manslaughter if not attempted murder of my godchildren," Vlad said grimly. Turning back to Jasmine he asked one important question that sealed it for the officer. "What did the invention do to Danny?"

"Enough electricity to make it smell like pork was starting to burn," Jasmine whispered, her voice trembling as her control threatened to break. Vlad cursed like a sailor just as the paramedics showed up in a blaring ambulance and Clockwork arrived to grimly stand off to one side.

"Why didn't you stop this?!" Vlad demanded of the time ghost, his eyes briefly flashing red in rage as the paramedics did their own check of the unconscious teen.

"Because I was keeping the Observants from ordering an invasion with the sole purpose of eliminating Daniel from existence! Do you think he would forgive either of us if _that_ had happened?! He is barely going to accept that you and I will have joint custody," Clockwork retorted angrily. He really didn't care about the staring crowd of humans.

"Enough! Argue later, somewhere there aren't innocents who can't survive an ectoblast!" Jazz ordered the two before they could really get going. "We need solutions or at least temporary measures. The purely human treatments wont be enough and you both know it!"

"Time Out!" Clockwork said, freezing time for everyone but Vlad, Jasmine, Danny, and - oddly - the paramedics.

"You will speak of this to no one!" Vlad ordered the frightened paramedics who quickly nodded their agreement.

"Just give the boy your blood. I will infuse it with extra ectoenergy as it passes through the transfer tube," Clockwork said pointedly. "And before the pair of you argue I have been a ghost for thousands of years and tended to more than my fair share on a medical basis. This is not new to me."

"We need to test the blood type first..." one paramedic started forcefully only to be glared into silence by everyone moving aside from his partner. Clockwork floated over and promptly triggered Danny's transformation. The paramedics watched their patient in shock and only when they looked up at the Mayor did Vlad also change.

"There are no other possible donors unless Danny managed to rescue that one female clone of himself and stabilize her but we have no idea if she even still exists," Vlad said softly. "The ghost energy should compensate for any blood type differences. It will be dangerous enough with just myself and his still fully human sister."

"Well alright then," the paramedic said and they got to work. This was highly unorthodox and could cost them their jobs if they said anything or the kid fully died but it was also a clear chance to keep the kid breathing. They took it.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a blood replenishing potion or two just now!" Jazz scowled as she worriedly watched the blood and energy infusion from both ghostly men flow into her brother.

"Jasmine, prepare to give a litre of your own blood. Be warned, he will wake with his memories of being Harry James Potter," Clockwork instructed sternly. Just then the paramedics started to worry about taking too much blood from Mayor Masters/Ghost Plasmius.

"I had guessed that. My son has always been a trouble magnet," Jazz said wryly. Vlad gave a quiet gasp and clutched at his head while the paramedics unhooked him from the blood transfer set up, moving it to connect to Jasmine Fenton.

"Sit down man and let the Occlumency skill flow," Clockwork ordered Vlad as he continued infusing the flowing blood with ectoenergy.

"I fixated on the wrong red head," Vlad muttered ruefully twenty minutes later as he gave an unimpressed Jasmine a sheepish smile. It was clear that he now had a handle on his new/old memories.

"Green eyes? Untamable hair? Inability to stay out of trouble? Even worse inability to leave someone unrescued in a life threatening situation? Ring a bell?" Jazz said pointedly, completely unimpressed.

"Lily's child," Vlad agreed with a sigh. He mentally checked for his magic, switching between forms, only to find that his ability to use magic was present and balanced with his ghost core.

"My child," Jazz agreed archly. Vlad's eyes widened at the confirmation and ruefully nodded his understanding.

"I have memories from both Severus and Voldemort. Although, Voldemort's memories are so chaotic as to almost not even be there. He truly was insane," Vlad said carefully, wary of the young woman standing before him.

"Lily Evans and Hermione Granger... Professor," Jazz smirked. "Does this mean you will stop obsessing over mom?"

"As long as you accept that I will be obsessing over yourself and Daniel instead, although probably not romantically," Vlad grimaced. "We are lucky that my ghostly obsession could be refocused at all."

"No way fruit loop!" Danny groaned, having come too in time to hear about the obsession target switch but nothing else.

"Danny! Enough is enough. We're staying with Vlad from now on... you almost didn't make it," Jazz explained quietly, tears in her voice that made her brother cringe. The paramedics quietly moved back away from the siblings, unhooking the pair from the blood transfer setup.

"She is right young Daniel. You can discuss your new memories once we are all safely elsewhere. The alternative to Plasmius sharing custody with myself of both you and your sister was allowing the Observants to order the extermination of yourself and the entire town. My arguments barely stopped them which is why I was late arriving," Clockwork observed apologetically. "Madeline and Jack no longer have any right to either of you, nor to your clone-sister. For the legalities I listed you both as her cousin on the paperwork but with Daniel holding primary guardianship as her legal father. Once she returns to you she is to live with you until she is of age in both realms. This was the other part of stopping the Observants for she would have been hunted down as being a part of you."

"Shit," Danny cursed. No one argued with his response, all of them feeling that he had a right to it for this situation. The moment he actually tried to get up his body reverted to his human form, much to the interest of the paramedics.

"Any issues?" Clockwork asked mildly, indicating Danny and his general health as the halfa got to his feet and did a brief once over.

"I think I'm going to be extra tired for awhile but otherwise what ever you all did seems to have fixed it. As long as I don't have to fight Skulker or Pariah Dark in the next week I should be okay, assuming that Vlad is willing to agree to a truce with us all living together?" Danny asked pointedly.

"Brat, yes... we can suspend your combat training until you've actually recovered. I will settle for moving our impromptu spars into a cleared zone and you accepting my place as your guardian over the previous apprenticeship offer. I wont even ask that you renounce Jack... as long as you go along with the legal things I started before Clockwork showed up," Vlad offered.

"Legal things that I will be helping along and smoothing over in regards to both of your halfa status as needed," Clockwork tossed in pointedly. Both ghostly men knew how stubborn Danny could be.

"Alright, alright, I get the point! I'm not getting out of living with Vlad," Danny scowled, trying not to pout.

"Good," Vlad said curtly as he finally reverted to human form. The time master simply smiled and returned time to its normal flow without a word.

"To arrange for the custody transfer and press charges you will need a closed hearing. We will give our affidavits to the police about our official position on his medical status. You will still need someone fully certified to check him and be read in on his special medical condition," the lead paramedic informed the Mayor quietly. "I recommend reporting your own condition to the board and requesting that all of the records be sealed on a safety basis once the decision is made. Make sure that you explain your own alternate appearances and the damage from them. The judge might order you to give reparations to previously affected parties but he should also recognize that you or one of the full ghost are the only ones who can effectively help him since the Fentons are out of the question."

"I'll be certain to make sure that the judge officially declares us as still human and living as well as citizens to head off _those_ parts as well," Vlad said with a grimace and a sigh of agreement. With that he ushered the two teen Fentons back into City Hall and further into his office as Clockwork peacefully floated along behind them. It was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Sick Day

Jazz argued hard to get Danny to take a nap on the couch in Vlad's office. She didn't want him away from the best medical help they had considering his weakened condition and special halfa status. Vlad wisely stayed out of the argument, knowing that neither of his usable memory sets would help here... yet. In the end Danny did take a nap but not because he wanted too, only to wake up at the frantic appearance of his two best friends.

"Dude! What happened?" Tucker, an African-American teenage hacker with a fondness for his red beret and an absolute obsession with both meat products and technology, demanded. Sam, a rebellious goth girl with rich parents who hates everything pink and insists that everyone should be on ultra-recyclo vegetarianism diet, glared at the Mayor. Both teens had been through a lot with their friend and knew the sorts of things the older halfa had put Danny through, having been the ones to mostly pick up the pieces afterwards.

"Jack and Maddie went too far. I almost lost him to their newest _invention_. It was either come to Vlad or let him be destroyed," Jazz summarized succinctly. She was trying not to remember the feeling of helplessness as she watched the damn thing nearly finish the job the portal had done on her brother/son/best friend.

Danny blushed in embarrassment at his weakness even as he sulked, stuck on the office couch.

"Clockwork already agreed to joint custody with me of both of them," Vlad said quietly. "Young Danielle is to be in Danny's custody upon her return until she reaches adulthood in both ghost and human societies. We've already started the guardianship transfer and the prosecution for child abuse and neglect with the possibility of charges for manslaughter and attempted murder. If Clockwork had been any later we might not have been able to heal Daniel. As it was he had to talk the Observants out of trying to wipe him out again, which is why Clockwork was almost too late arriving to help."

"Danny is on bed rest for the next week even with the blood and ecto transfusions," Jazz told them shortly.

"Er, why do you curse with sweets so much?" Danny asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Dumbledore," Vlad said shortly with a grimace. Danny froze for a moment as he processed that.

"Danny, allow me to re-introduce ourselves. I am your sister Jasmine, formerly Hermione Granger and Lily Potter nee Evans. This is Vlad Masters, formerly Professor Severus Snape and Tom Marvolo Riddle," Jazz said sweetly. Her evil smirk sending shivers down the spines of all three younger teenagers.

"Am I cursed or something?" Danny moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least Mr. Potter," Vlad said pointedly. That just sent Danny off on a vicious cursing streak that impressed his friends and had both his sister and new guardian rolling their eyes.

"Riddle's memories are scrambled enough that they wont be an issue. I can, however, confirm he was certifiably insane. I also noticed that both sets of past memories have affected some of my more... vicious and protective responses as well as increased my ghostly obsession a touch," Vlad told the younger halfa once the younger man had stopped cursing. "How we got memories from two different people who lived at the same time is something you will have to take up with Clockwork or Death. I won't even bother to try to figure it out."

"In all honesty? Jack and Maddie were better than the Dursleys..." Danny finally admitted. It wasn't exactly the best subject change but it was certainly less mind bending than time travel crossed with Death's soul sorting and reincarnation. "In a way it got easier after the portal accident."

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Vlad? The next time Clockwork comes by I need a word with him. My former _sister_ needs a little visit to discuss how she cared for my _son_ ," Jazz said with vengeful sweetness. Next, she turned to her brother to scold him. "Danny? Getting enhanced healing does _not_ make such things easier not matter what it may seam like."

"Duly noted," Vlad agreed warily. Lily had always been dangerous when she wanted to be and Granger had the same protective streak that made the dangerous aspect even more vicious when employed. To find that they were both the same soul was less of a surprise and more of a warning to the older halfa, _especially_ with both sets of memories now returned.

Before anything else could be said a number of ghosts phased into the room. Danny was surprised at who all had shown up while Jazz and Vlad just sighed. They were putting it all down to the weird luck that Danny seemed to have in every life. Little did they know that there was a life Danny remembered where it was his twin sons who had the mischief streak, complete with his Potter Luck kicking in and again regularly facing a Dark Lord in that other life.

"Okay, before this gets out of hand, is anyone here to fight against Danny?" Jazz demanded loudly over the din of greetings. The ghosts went silent and it was clear by their expressions alone that no one was actually there to fight. Something which was a great relief for the humans and halfas present. "Alright then, sort yourselves out so that you don't overwhelm my brother."

"So Jazz are we just sticking with what we were before the memory dump? Or...?" Danny asked leadingly while the ghosts sorted out their visiting order into something more sensible than just mobbing the weakened hero.

"It may be best," Vlad put in. "We just received extra memories. Unless something carried over from those previous lives I don't see why it should interfere with our current ones on a regular or even sporadic basis."

"Great One, are you recovered? Do you still need aid?" Frostbite asked, having been picked as the first one to visit while the other ghosts waited off to one side out of the way near the ceiling.

"He needed a large transfusion of blood and ectoplasm to survive the latest contraption created by the Fentons. Clockwork and the paramedics put him on bed rest for a week even though he donated to Daniel alongside myself and Jasmine. The Fentons no longer have rights to either of them. Clockwork has accepted myself joining him as Daniel's co-guardian with the return of two sets of memories from past lives," Vlad answered dryly for the spluttering and embarrassed Danny. "Incidentally, Daniel's obsession thus far remains the same but mine has shifted a touch with the new memories. As a member of the Ancient Council I am officially reporting these things to you, Frostbite. I am also reporting that Jasmine and Daniel have recovered the memories of past lives."

"Go and tell them all my secrets why don't you?" Danny snarked.

"Do you really _want_ them calling you the Boy-Who-Lived again?" Jazz asked archly.

"Ah, no... on second thought don't go telling them stuff," Danny hastily backtracked, much to everyone's amusement. "I forgot you actually know way too many of my secrets, _especially_ now."

Vlad just smirked.

"Well dipstick?" Ember asked with and arched eyebrow, floating forwards to take Frostbite's place.

"Well McLain?" Danny snarked right back. Ember snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, you'll be fine," Ember smirked before giving way to the next visitor.

"I, Technus, Master of all Technology and things beeping! Have come to visit you!" Technus announced grandly, earning eye-rolls and stuffled laughter.

"Are you going to stop trying to take over the world?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Technus said slyly, earning suspicious looks as he let Kitty, Johnny 13, and his shadow come forwards for their own visit.

"Your sister really spooked Desiree, pun not intended," Kitty told him as Johnny loomed at her back.

"Just... don't go near the Fentons if you can help it. Some of their new experimental stuff is really dangerous," Danny grimaced.

"I'll spread the word," Johnny said respectfully.

"Thanks," Danny told them as they swapped places with Ghost Writer.

"So, you've got more of a story than I thought... care to share?" Ghost Writer asked as he looked the downed halfa over with a critical eye.

"You're always about the stories..." Danny smirked. His first encounter with this ghost hadn't been pleasant but no one in the Ghost Zone could argue that the man didn't know when there was a story to be told. The few times he had recorded those stories and released them for reading in the GZ it was important to read them.

"I _will_ be telling your story," Ghost Writer warned.

"Not today you wont," Danny laughed weakly. He was starting to be beyond exhausted.

"Whelp, I will still have your pelt for my wall," Skulker greeted him as he swapped with Ghost Writer.

"Dream on hunter," Danny smirked. He barely kept his eyes open as everyone visiting took their leave before he crashed, once again, into the land of dreams.

"Why did so many of them show up? Most of them aren't even his allies," Jazz asked Vlad pointedly.

"Jasmine, even if their power hasn't grown over their years of being ghosts do you honestly think that experience wouldn't have put them in a better position against Daniel at some point? A number of the fights are just training him in the tradition of the Zone. Yes, Daniel has fought and won many fights that weren't in fact toned down for training purposes. There is no question about his raw power levels either. The training is primarily to give him enough combat experience for the really important fights," Vlad said with gentle amusement. "The first fights were always real fights. It was always the later ones that turned towards training once they had been recruited to act as trainers. The fight against Pariah Dark really drove it home to most of the Zone that we couldn't afford to let Daniel go evil or untrained. He still has several centuries of time before Clockwork and the Ghost Council start him on learning his duties to the Ghost Zone if he doesn't slot himself into duties on his own. He and I are still children in their eyes, although powerful."

"They think of your all out fights as childish spats then" Jazz asked, openly amused at the idea. Vlad grimaced but nodded his agreement.

"I was one of the first to officially accept a training role when we all realized that he needed it," Vlad admitted. "He had no peaceful contact with ghosts in those early days so there was no reason to think that any offer of training would be accepted. A thought that was re-enforced with his vehement rejection of my own botched offer."

"I suppose that makes sense," Sam agreed, disgruntled on behalf of Team Phantom.

The rest of the day was spent watching over Danny as he slept while Vlad got his job as the Mayor done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the current reasoning behind the memory choices see my discussion with Trickster32:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/comments/213946634
> 
> Now that doesn't mean the reasons or portrayal wont evolve and change over time but I figured you all might like a general reason _why_.


	3. Slow Healing

Three weeks later Danny was picking up his things from his locker only to be shoved inside once again, courtesy of Dash Baxter. With a groan he just stayed put instead of escaping like normal. The young hero was still mostly wiped out from the close call that had prompted his new living conditions.

It was weirdly peaceful living with Vlad and Jazz even if the mothering over his condition frequently got on his nerves. Once both a human and ghost Doctors had been located and the legal filings in both Amity Park as well as the Ghost Zone had been started things had gone sort of quiet. Maddie and Jack thought they were just staying over with their Godfather because of the kitchen accident rather than anything else. Anyone remotely involved in the legal proceedings made sure to avoid letting anything slip to the married pair.

An hour after getting locked in his own locker the Vice Principle, Mr. Lancer, found Danny and let him out. The teacher just looked at his tired and worn out student before quietly escorting Danny to the nurse's office. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker would check on the exhausted halfa periodically as he slept through the rest of the school day.

Vlad had made the entire High school staff sign an NDA (Non-Disclosure Agreement) before explaining Danny's halfa status. This led to the further explanation as to why neither Danny nor Jazz were living with their parents but instead with Vlad. To say that they were shocked about Danny's alter ego, even with seeing the swap between forms, was an understatement. It did, however, explain all of the school problems he had been having since the portal accident.

There were a couple of perks with the staff knowing he was Phantom. First, the teachers wouldn't try to override Sam, Tucker, or Jazz if he got hurt unless they were calling Vlad instead. Second, he was given permission to fight back if he was attacked by ghosts in general or attacked by humans in gym class, assuming he wouldn't break any bones on the human. The rest of the gym class had been informed that Danny had been given permission to fight back in class if attacked and they could opt to fight him instead of normal activities. This presented a two fold chance for Danny to practice fighting humans without hurting them in a controlled environment as well as defend himself against any opportunistic bullies. After some pleading Sam and Tucker were added to the combat option list either fighting with or against Danny depending on who all joined the combat group. Third, ghost injury or ghost attack were now valid excuses for team Phantom to not get homework done or to run off during class. Sparring sessions with Vlad were also now moved permanently to the weekend or after school. His other ghost trainers refused to change their attack times on the basis of both the need to escape the ghost zone and not letting him become lazy.

"Vlad?" Danny asked sleepily as he barely woke after being picked up in the arms of someone from his bed in the nurse's office.

"Go back to sleep Little Badger. I've got you," Vlad soothed, allowing Danny to peacefully fall back into the land of dreams.

"He's not healing," Jazz observed quietly.

"I know. His ghost core must have been damaged that morning," Vlad sighed. "Its similar to fighting off something serious if he were fully human or dealing with damaged lungs or a damaged heart. We are more fortunate than I originally thought that we didn't lose him."

"When are you going to tell him that he became the de facto heir of the Ghost Throne by beating Pariah Dark?" Jazz asked as they moved to the car.

"When he is well enough to start serious training again. He has to be able to fight off challengers when he learns the news," Vlad said sternly.

This wasn't the first time they had discussed it and it wouldn't be the last. Jazz wanted to tell Danny immediately to keep any collateral damage minimal and avoid some of the same trust issues that as Harry he had had all his life. Vlad didn't want to make his condition worse and the potential challengers were a real risk. As long as Danny didn't know that he was heir apparent he couldn't be legally challenged for the throne. At the moment the Observants and Clockwork were still running everything but there would come a point when Danny had to be told and start learning his royal duties. Thankfully, it was years off unless he hit a particular power level and stabilized his abilities in that range fairly quickly.

"Fine," Jazz huffed. "But if he keeps having nightmares with his powers reacting we get Frostbite or Clockwork to look at him. As pretty as the ice makes the room it also makes really sharp spikes and the cold isn't good for either of us."

"Point," Vlad agreed. His fire core wasn't especially fond of ice and until Danny not only had proper control of his ice powers but also re-learned potions to a basic level Vlad couldn't play with it as a former Potions Master.

They quickly climbed into the car and went back to the mayoral residence, unaware that they had been observed by a red-head dressed in a hazmat suit.

That night Maddie Fenton sat thinking in the lab. It bothered her that Danny and Jazz had decided to stay with Vlad, who Danny had always disliked, rather than come home after the latest ghost tech oriented accident. She could not fathom why their equipment had such a persistent need to target their son. Yes, that lab accident when Danny got the portal working without their help could have given him some sort of residual ecto-signature. Then again whatever ectoplasam had originally latched on to Danny should have dissipated long ago. Unless the fact that his bedroom was right over the lab had him regularly exposed to ectoplasam played a part and kept his new ecto-signature active. That possibility was something which should have also affected Jasmine in the same fashion aside from the original exposure levels of being near the newly opened portal.

"Madeline Fenton?" a voice startled Maddie out of her thoughts and the blandly clad female ghost lawyer had to quickly dodge the reflexive shot sent her way. "Ah, good. In accordance with the laws of both the Ghost Zone and the mortal USA you and your husband have been issued a restraining order. You are not to approach or in any way contact Daniel Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, the Ghost Boy - Danny Phantom, or his Ghostly Daughter - Danielle Phantom. Temporary custody has been awarded jointly to Ghost Elder Clockwork, Vlad Plasmius, and Vlad Masters with Mr. Masters standing for their human representation. The petition was filed by both Vlad Plasmius and Elder Clockwork with Mr. Master's full agreement on the grounds of the recent incident in your home which resulted in your son's nearly fatal injury. Do not be surprised to be called to answer for the incident and any similar event in both human and ghost court. You have been served. Have a good evening!"

The ghost lawyer practically cackled as she dropped the documents off on a nearby table and quickly took advantage of Madeline's shock to escape without harm. Sometimes she really loved her job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like I shouldn't be writing but I can't stop my life based on a feeling.  
> I will be honest with all of you I hope that the rapture occurs shortly (like within the next month or two) but that is something I can only ever guess at and not _know_ until it actually happens. I'm back enough to start _some_ writing again but I won't be addressing any Harry Potter-centric stuff for awhile. I need to avoid that fandom for the most part for now. Thus this and my Star Wars-time travel bunny are likely to be updated over everything else.
> 
> Since someone deleted my notice board (I am very confused over its disappearance since I haven't been around much for the last month or so) I will probably start putting notes in random stories/author notes again...
> 
> Edit:  
> Okay, just found out it was the admins who took down the notice board story citing abuse. How is wanting to avoid you guys calling to cops on them to see if I'm okay since I went suddenly silent for whatever reason and forgot to tell my readers about it bad? I mean really? I was trying to save them work, legal issues, and the rest of you worry. How is that bad? I even had some actual fan stuff on it! Snippets! Pictures of things I made as fan stuff!
> 
> Am I the only sane person? Well no, I know I'm not but then again the way the planet's magnetic poles and fields have gone wonky are screwing with everyone.
> 
> Ah, well.


End file.
